create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Starrygrays/International Spy Organization (Collab)
Order: #Missette (Me) #Createsans #Stormie #K9 Part 1 In the early morning, a girl was brown hair and a green streak looked at the grey skies. The black car she was in took a sharp right turn, and entered through the woods. When they got to a deserted area, they stopped, and her driver let her go. "Thanks.." She muttered, before walking out of the car. As the car drove away, the girl picked up her suitcases and found the gray rock wall. She looked around her, before knocking three times, and then two more times slowly on the wall. She stepped back, and the rock wall slowly opened to form a path. She picked up her suitcases, and walked through it as the wall closed behind her. When she entered the rock wall, she was greeted by a man wearing all black, and he looked intimidating. He looked at the girl, and cleared his throat. "Name?" He asked. "Casey James." The girl said. The girl flipped through his list, and checked her off. "Hmph, you're the transfer spy." He said, looking at her description. Casey shyly nodded her head. "Well, then, keep walking forward. You'll soon find the building where the school is. Enter the doors, and go straight into the meeting hall where the other students are." He said. "Okay.. thank you." She said. Casey walked about 5 minutes, and then she found the building. The ISO letters were printed clearly in white on top of the building, towering over her. She touched the door handle, but stopped for a minute. What would these students think..? She was originally from the other side.. but now she was an ISO spy. Casey sighed, and opened the door. The halls were massive as she walked in, and students of many ages were flocking with their friends to the meeting hall. Casey entered the meeting hall, and looked at the rows of students talking and laughing infront of her. She bit her lip, not knowing where to go since she didn't know anyone. After a while, she sat in the far back next to two guys snorting and telling some jokes. She brushed a piece of hair behind her ear, and daydreamed until the students were silenced. The sounds of heels clicked on the stage, as a tall women with platinum blonde hair in a neat bun, dark brown eyes, and wearing a black dress with a black jacket walked on. This was the founder of the ISO, and she tapped on the mic. "Good morning, and welcome to the ISO." She started, her voice clearly loud and intimidating. The students responded with 'good morning' and 'hello'. The women gave a genuine smile. "You have all been selected to be here, new or old, at the ISO for another year, or your first year. I am Ms. Grey, and yes, it is like the color." She joked. It was silent, besides breathing and some coughs. Ms. Grey sighed. "Here at the ISO, we expect all of our spies to be on top of their game at all times. We have strict rules, and you all must follow them. We always know what you're up to, even if we're not there. Don't think we're going to accept goofing off." She said, eyeing a particular group of boys. "You must always be on your best performance. We will have multiple training missions this year, until you complete your own at the final day to determine if you move on, or graduate to the next year." She said. Students starting whispering nervously. "Now, it shouldn't be too hard, each student will get a fair chance of passing, but 5 students will be revoked from the school by the end of the year." Ms. Grey said. She looked at the clock. "Well, you will all be going to your rooms soon, so I wish you all a good stay at the ISO. And remember, never double cross us." She warned. Ms. Grey walked off, and the students were dismissed to go to their rooms. They each got their own room, and Casey found hers and threw her stuff on her bed. She sat down, and felt nervous. How was this school year going to be for her? Part 2 Luna's POV: My sister, Lana, and I were walking. Ugh, maybe she'll help me. She's a bully, and she's incredibly mean. I'll keep to myself for now. Lana was brushing her ginger hair. I rolled my eyes. Okay, Luna, this school will fall... Part 3 Leila slid down the ISO stairs as she glided her way into the snack shack. As she stopped and sat down, she used her mini grappeling hook from the top of her hand to hook into a shimmering red apple. When she caught the bullseye, she retratced it, threw it into her other hand, and took a bite out of it. Once she threw the core away, she was working on her sudoku until a girl with blonde hair and green eyes stood above her...Lucy. "Is this a lame puzzle joke or something?" She teased her. Leila said nothing. "Answer me!" Lucy yelled in her face. Leila suddely grabbed her shirt collar. She shook her head as she let go of her. "Fine" Lucy said "Have it your way" Then she walked away with many guys staring at her. Leila knew one thing...it was not going to be an easy school year. Part 4 Courtney was walking around ISO with her brother, Stephen. As they walked, Courtney heard Stephen whispering. "Whatcha talking about, Steve?" Courtney asked. Stephen looked up, "Oh, um, I was just talking to my stuffed elephant." Steve held up his stuffed elephant. Courtney nodded and they continued walking. Steve found his room and said goodbye to Courtney, then Courtney left to find her room. Once she did, she opened the door and walked inside. She stared out the windows and frowned. Not like home. She thought. She unpacked her things, organized them, and put them in their correct places. I wonder who else I'll meet. Willow was in her room drawing in her notebook. She really didn't want to be at ISO, but she had to anyways. After a while, she left her room to explore more of the place. As she went, she saw a guy sitting alone on a bench. She decided to go talk to him. "Hi," Willow waved. The guy looked up, slightly blushed, then responded, "Oh, hi." He slightly smiled. "I'm Asher Henley." "I'm Willow Henderson." Willow blushed, then continued, "nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you, too." Asher shook Willow's hand. After a few moments, Asher said goodbye to Willow, then started for his room. Willow smiled, then realized that she liked Asher. I'll keep it a secret for a while, then I'll tell him... Part 5 With one clean sweep, Angie did a backflip off the vent, and landed on the ground of the lab. She startled a few scientists, but they regardless went back to work. Angie stood up and fixed her hair, and then spotted her best friend Gem. Gem was busy working on an experiment for creating silent sleep bombs to knock out enemies during missions. Angie peered over her friend writing something down, and cleared her throat. "Working on that stuff, again?" She chuckled. Gem turned around and nodded her head. "It's so infuriating. I've been trying to work with the molecules, and it's just one tiny molecule is stopping this experiment from working." Gem huffed. Angie patted her friends shoulder. "You'll figure it out, you always do anyways." Angie said in reassurance. She picked up a beaker, and looked at the blue chemical inside it. She gasped, recognizing the chemical. "They're.. letting you guys work with Frozen X again?" Angie asked quietly. Gem stopped what she was doing, and fixed her glasses. "Well.. we're starting with the basics of it. After what happened with that spy, Avery, the last time and the building, we wouldn't risk driving the ISO into jeopardy again." Gem said. Angie placed the beaker down. "I hope so... Avery nearly cost the ISO's name." Angie added. In the hall, a girl with strawberry blonde hair with dark blue ends, a beanie, and dark blue eyes fell down a row of stairs. She groaned, seeing stars, as other spies passed her giving her glances. This was Avery, aka the clumsiest spy that ISO had ever encountered. She slowly sat up, and saw a hand reach out to help her. She looked up, seeing it was one of her best friends, Jake. "Maybe take the elevator next time?" Jake joked. Avery rolled her eyes. "Hardy-har-har." She replied. Jake helped her up, and she brushed herself off and fixed her beanie. "Man, Ave, you really can't catch a break with these stairs. I mean, I dunno, it's about the 57th time you've tripped on them." Jake said, remembering the other times Avery had fallen. "It's not my fault! I mean, what genius decides to put over 28 stairs with no railing that you could trip over?" Avery said, motioning to the stairs. Jake sighed, and pressed a button which revealed the railing. "The railing was turned off because you fell on the button." He said. Avery made an "oh" face. "Well, I didn't really see that there anyways..." She said, crossing her arms. Suddenly, a loud beep was heard. The students around Jake and Avery had started running down the hall. Avery groaned. "First day mission assignments.." She said in annoyance. Jake nodded his head. "I hope I don't get the one for Greenhills.." He said. The two friends walked off to the assignment room, knowing the missions they were going to get weren't going to be easy. Part 6 Ember's POV: I was one girl, Avery, had fallen. I hope she's okay... Anyways, two girls, Lana and Luna, were plotting. I'm that one spy that knows everyone, knows all the hot news, but is too lazy to do zip about it, unless it really comes down to it. Part 7 Axel was planting flowers in the garden of the ISO, until he saw Angelina and blushed. "Good morning, Angie!" He waved "Hey, Axel" She replied, then kept walking. Angie was a perfectionist, and perfect in Axel's sight. Although, he has been having second thoughts about Leila Diaz. She seemed so nervous around him. There was no need since he was so nice to everyone around him. He never wanted to fight, and if someone did he would walk away. He also may have rumors that Leila had a crush on him. But he felt sorry,because he liked Angelina. Or did he? Part 8 Willow back into her room and started drawing again. While she was drawing she kept thinking about Asher. Maybe I'll just go tell him tomorrow!! She thought. After a while, she stopped thinking about Asher and started thinking about ISO. Even though she didn't want to be there, she wanted to pass, not revoked. Part 9 "WHYYY...." Avery groaned. She had gotten one of the more difficult first missions, going to Rocky Point, into an abandoned barn, and figuring out where stolen items were in from some criminals living there. Except, the criminals themselves would be there, which meant it would be a full out stealth mission. "I got rescuing animals from a building, yes!" Jake said happily, knowing the mission he had would be a piece of cake. "Yayy, let's celebrate." Avery said, waving her hands up in the air sarcastically. She read her mission paper, and found she was doing it with Willow, Lelia, and ANGIE? "Great, now Angie is going to be doing it too! She's always naggy on missions, especially with me." Avery complained. "Hey, it could be worst, you could be stuck with one Lucy or something. And Angie can't be that bad." Jake said. "True. Lucy would be talking about how her 'amazing' daddy is one of the heads in the organization." Avery added. They found Asher walking, and they called him over. "Ash! I haven't seen you in like, forever." Jake commented. "A day, Jake. Just a day." Avery corrected him. Ash shrugged his shoulders. He didn't talk much, but his friends accepted it, and honestly didn't mind it much. "Did you get your mission? I got the one for Rocky Point, it's going to suck..." Avery said. Ash dug out his mission paper from his pocket, and showed it to them which read "Union Place". Avery clicked her tounge. "Ooh, the criminal tracker mission, that ones not too bad." She said. Ash nodded his head. Meanwhile, Angie read off of her paper. "Lelia, good, Willow.. eh, and Avery...?" Angie said nervously at the last name. She sighed, Avery always messed up on missions, especially on harder ones. Angie put her paper away. "Hopefully she won't mess up this time." She muttered to herself. Part 10 Ember's POV: I was napping during a protocol. "Ms. Talune." the instructor said. I woke up. "Napping is not acceptable for a spy." they said. "That's nice..." I muttered, then fell asleep again. I had a scolding. I didn't care. Part 11 Leila had got her first mission with a few of the girls in her class. Willow, Avery, and Angie. She scowled at the sight. She didn't like Angie, mainly because Axel liked her, however, she tried not to get jealous. As soon as they arrived at Rocky Point, Angie instructed the girls to head to the top of the farm, where a opening to the abandoned barn is. "Alright, girls" Angie started to say, "I want everyone to stay quiet until we-" But before she could finish her sentences, Avery lost her balance and almost fell off the barn. Luckily, Leila grabbed her hand before she fell. "And Avery" Angie told her "Try not to mess up this mission with one of your 'Rookie Mistakes'" She air quoted. Leila shot Angie an icy glare when she wasn't looking while she helped Avery up. She had just started this mission and Angie was already getting on her nerves. She knew this would be a long mission. Meanwhile, Axel had just gotten his first mission. "Ooh! Fancy!" He commented "Yea" Jack sarcastically said "Thrilling" "You got the same one too?" Axel asked him. Jack showed him his paper, and Axel smiled "Wonderful!" "Y'know, we're actually lucky we get something like this" Jack said "Otherwise, we'd get stuck in some smelly barn like some girls I know" "What do you mean?" Axel asked "Angie is in that team!" "Yea" Jack agreed "So is Avery" "Don't you like Avery?" Jack blushed while frowning "Just walk" Axel shot him a smile "Okie dokie!" Part 12 Willow's POV My first mission is at an abandoned farm, not what I was expecting- or hoping for. We were on the roof of it too, Avery almost fell off. After a few hours, we completed our mission, so we went back to ISO. I returned to my room at sat down. Right then, I remembered Asher. He just wouldn't get out of my mind. Courtney's POV I wonder when I'll be my first mission. But what if when I go on my mission I mess up? What if Steve messes up when he goes on his mission? Ugh, why do I have to be so pessimistic? Part 13 At the mission, Avery couldn't help but to be annoyed at Angie. She had almost fallen off the roof, and of course Angie got on to her about making a 'rookie mistake'. Thankfully, Leila had helped Avery up. "Not my fault the roof is slippery..." Avery muttered, as the spies continued to slowly stalk up the roof. When they looked through a hole on top of the roof, they saw the criminals with the stolen equipment. One criminal was short and a bit buff, while the other criminal was tall and lanky. However, they didn't seem like a big threat. "These bozo's will be done in seconds." Angie said, with a bit of humor in her voice. "Willow, you and I will get the criminals. Leila, you can get the stolen items." She commanded. Willow nodded her head, while Leila shrugged her shoulders. "Avery.." Angie started to say slowly. Avery crossed her arms, and waited for what she was going to be told to do. "You can keep watch outside, to make sure that there's no more criminals around, it's easy enough." Angie said. Avery didn't even bother to hide an icy glare that she shot at Angie. "Oh, sure. I'm sure I won't make a rookie mistake out here." She said with huge sarcasm in her tone. "Good! Willow, Leila, let's go, stealth mode." Angie directed, before they snuck into the barn. Avery kicked a can off of the roof. "Keep watch outside, huh! As if there's going to be any other criminal stupid enough to be out here." She mocked sarcastically. Angie and the two other girls had snuck in, and were walking on the shelves of the barn. "Fred, ya don't think anyone else is gonna' be out here, right?" The taller one asked. Fred snickered. "Keith, my dear old pal. If any person were to be out here, we'd take care of them in a jiffy." He boasted. Angie did a hand signal with her fingers to attack, and the girls jumped down. The criminals jumped back as they landed. "So, like them girls?" Keith asked, pointing at them. Fred sneered. "Especially like those girls." He responded. Willow and Angie went to attack the criminals, while Leila ran to grab the stolen bag of items. She peered in it, seeing it was stolen jewlery. "Figures.." She mumbled. Angie and Willow had tied up Fred and Keith. "Hey, ya better let us go sweetheart's! Ya don't wanna mess with us." Fred threatened. Angie yanked Fred forward by the collar of his shirt. "I'd probably contradict that." She said, pushing Fred back. Keith shivered. "These girls ain't dumb, Fred." He said nervously. Avery was waiting on the roof boredly, until she sighed. "They have to be done by now.. it wouldn't hurt to check." She said. But when Avery looked in the hole, she slipped and fell right through. She yelped as she crashed right on top of Angie. "Whoops.." Avery groaned, slowly sitting up. Angie glared. "Avery, are you kidding? What part of 'keep watch' do you not understand?" Angie asked. Avery hardened her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry that you gave me something totally pointless to do! There's not going to be any other criminals around, Angie." Avery retorted. Angie swallowed down her anger. "Or maybe you're just too stubborn to follow a simple order! It's no wonder you always mess up on missions." Angie said coldly. Willow and Leila gasped, and Avery's glare turned to stone. "Geez, things are gonna' get ugly." Keith whispered to Fred. "Of course, I'm sorry Angie. I'm the screw up spy, I'm aware! I've been told it by everyone." Avery said angrily. "But guess what, not everyone can be as perfect as you Angie." Avery said through gritted teeth. While the two girls were bickering, the criminals took this time to escape from the rope they were in. Willow was the first to notice this. "Guys!" She yelled, catching their attention. "Well, we'd love to stick around, but we don't feel like going to jail!" Fred said, before running. Angie growled, and managed to catch up with Keith and hold him down. "Fred, agh, help!" He called. But Fred was long gone by then. Willow tied Keith back up. "Great job Avery, thanks to you one of them got away." Angie said. Avery looked down, not bothering to answer. "Angie, don't you think you're being a little harsh with Avery? I mean, it was only an accident." Leila said quietly. Angie scoffed. "I'm just telling her the truth." She said. Angie took the bag of jewlery from Leila, and shoved it into Avery's hands. "You can do return this to the headquarters. The rest of us we'll take this criminal to the generals." Angie said. "Is that difficult to ask of you?" Angie asked sarcastically. Avery looked at Angie with no emotion in her eyes. "No, it's not." She muttered. "Good." Angie responded. She yanked Keith up. "Let's go girls, the generals will send this guy to jail where he belongs." She said, before they walked away. Leila glanced back at Avery with a look of sympathy, but Avery didn't even see it. Leila sighed, and followed Angie out. Avery stood for a few moments alone. Of course she messed up the mission, pretty much every mission was her fault. She slung the bag over her shoulder, and took the motorcycle back to headquarters. After she dropped the bag off, she walked into her dorm. Avery slammed the door shut and sat on her bed. Angie was right, all Avery did was mess up missions. Heck, what was the point of her being a spy? Part 14 Luna's POV: I have Lana's support. A lazy spy named Ember walked into me. "Watch it, lazy!" I yelled. She shrugged. "You'll pay for that." She got ketchup on me! "EWW! Slob!" I yelled. She didn't care. I walked away, with Lana following. Part 15 Leila was so angry at Angie she didn't even know how to describe it. She stomped to class, then saw Axel, and sat down next to him. "Hey, Leila!" He waved Leila just glared in the other direction. "Hey, what's the matter?" Axel asked her She didn't feel like talking, so she wrote down her feelings and gave it to Axel. "I'm so sick and tired of Angie. She's so mean to Avery. I want to speak up for her, but I'm too shy to" "A-Angie?" Axel blushed "But she's so perfect!" Leila just got up and left. She's so sick of Axel crushing on Angie, so sick of Avery being constantly bullied. So sick of...Angie. If she ever mistreated Avery again, she might lose it. Part 16 Steve's POV Man, Luna's mean! She was being rude to Ember. And Ember didn't do anything! I'm gonna stay away from her. Anyways, I'm supposed to be going on my first mission soon, so yay! I'll bring my elephant too, he'll like going. Part 17 "She's just so infuriating!" Gem glanced at Angie as she paced back and forth in the lab. Angie had told Gem about all the events that had recently happened on the mission she was on, but Gem didn't really know how to respond. Gem straightened her lab coat, and adjusted her glasses. "Did Avery really mess up that badly..?" She asked. Angie huffed. "She disobeyed orders, distracted all of us on the mission, and not to mention was the cause of one criminal escaping." She said. "It wasn't much I asked for, either. Just sit on the roof and watch for criminals until the mission is done! Even a rookie could do it." Angie muttered. Gem bit her lip. She knew Angie strived for perfection everywhere, especially on missions. But, she thought her friend might've been going a bit overboard this time. Avery must've made a simple mistake, nothing major. "But Avery's not a rookie..." Gem said quietly. "Don't you think you're being a bit harsh, Ang? I mean Avery's always had trouble with missions in the past, it's something she can't control." Gem said hesitantly. "Well, she has to learn to. Like you said, she's not a rookie, so if she keeps making these stupid mistakes she'll be one of the five cut by the end of the year." Angie said, thinking back to the first meeting at the beginning of the year. "Avery's avoided being cut for 3 years straight, I don't think she'll have a problem this year either." Gem said. Gem took of her glasses to clean them with a rag. "I just think you're being unfair with Avery, Ang. Y'know she's not really a horrible spy, she just has flaws." She added. Angie sighed, and looked outside the window. Maybe Gem had a point, but being a spy meant you had to avoid mistakes. And if Angie and Avery were going to be on the same mission again, Avery better learn not to be such a clutz anymore. TBC Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfic Category:Fanfiction Category:Collab